The Borrowed Shirt Stimulation
by NuclearDoodler
Summary: How does Sheldon react when he sees Penny wearing his shirt?
1. Chapter 1

**I put this in it's own separate category because it's defiantly explicit and rated MA and I didn't want to get banned or whatever... This wouldn't leave my head so I had to do something with it. There is going to be another part based on the reaction I get. If only one person likes it then there isn't any reason to post another chapter. So review, favorite and follow for a follow up chapter.**

* * *

Sheldon and Penny stared at each other while they waited for their laundry to finish. Sheldon could see Penny's eyes close but open shortly after.

"Penny, you look tired." Sheldon stated.

Penny yawned. She doesn't know why but the last three days she hasn't slept well at all.

"Why don't you go get some rest and I will do the laundry for you." Sheldon offered.

Penny perked up a little at this thought. She didn't want to leave but, sometimes the genius does know what is best.

"Alright, thank you Sheldon, that's really sweet of you. When it's done I guess you can leave it in my living room, I'll close my bedroom door." Penny instructed.

"Okay, sleep well." Sheldon said as she walked away.

Her feet could barely make it up the stairs.

**~Two weeks later~**

Sheldon went across the hall angrily. Penny had rearranged the whole fridge while on a search for milk. An issue Sheldon has come to terms with, but now! Rearranging all the items? _The horror_... all he wanted to do after returning from work is grab a bottle of water, but found a messy fridge.

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

Penny opened the door only showing her face. Sheldon quickly pushed the door opened and walked to the center of her living room.

"Penny you ha-" Sheldon stopped.

He turned to see his neighbor wearing his plaid shirt. It wasn't his favorite one, but it is now. He scolded himself for thinking this way. Penny is his neighbor and friend, not girlfriend and she won't ever be, probably.

"What?" Penny questioned. "Oh right."

Penny looked down at his pajama shirt. It wasn't the boring one he wears commonly; it was light blue and white. Its actually nice.

"I-um.." Sheldon tried to speak.

"Are you freaking out that much?" Penny chewed the inside of her mouth.

"H-how did you even get it?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, two weeks ago when you did the laundry for me, you must have mistaken it for mine since you rarely wear it, and put it with my clothes. Seeing as I had nothing else to wear, I figured I'd burrow it." Penny explained.

Sheldon turned around, took a deep breath and turned back to Penny. Penny stood awkwardly as she tired pulling down the shirt, she wasn't wearing pants, his shirts are long enough to wear and cover, maybe not well, but she's covered.

"Oh, fascinating. I suppose you're right, my mother video chatted with me that week and I was forced to wear it, seeing as she got it for me." Sheldon mumbled.

"I'll clean it and give it back to you I promise." Penny promised.

"It's okay, like you've said I rarely wear it, therefore it causes no chaos in my life. It is no rush." Sheldon stated.

"Really? That's it?" Penny questioned.

"No freak out, no yelling, no chastising? That's all?" Penny questioned further.

She noticed then when she attempted to lock eyes with his, his were wondering over her body, every inch of it. When he looked up and noticed her watching, he shifted from foot to foot, and licked his lips. Desire was written all over him.

Penny took a step forward; she kept her eyes locked with his, as she took another. They stood only one step from each other. Sheldon licked his lips, and moved his hands in front of his groin. Penny licked her lips at the sight of Sheldon's erection.

She closed the gap. Sheldon fidgeted slightly, not necessarily uncomfortable, but with nerves and a feeling he isn't quite use to.

Penny took Sheldon's hands in hers, and then kissed him. They kissed for a minute with their hands together in between them. Then, Penny released his hands and moved them around his neck, closed the gap further, leaving no space between them. Sheldon then moved his hands to her hips.

Penny wasn't surprised at first how inexperienced he was, but Sheldon quickly took notice of everything she was doing, and did his best to copy it.

Damn! Cooper is a pretty damn good kisser!

Her tongue went back and forth from her teeth, and the top of her mouth. Finally, she went for it, and slowly entered her tongue in Sheldon's mouth. Surprisingly, he welcomed it.

Sheldon didn't think about germs, he didn't think about anything, he just went with it.

Penny moved her tongue the way she wanted him to, and after a minute Sheldon started copying.

A moan in penny's throat pulled them apart. Sheldon gasped for air, and Penny wondered how Sheldon was that good of a kisser. Stupid smart people.

"Sheldon?" Penny said.

He looked at her; his eyes looked the same as any other man that came into her apartment.

"How would you feel if..." Penny trailed off.

She moved back to him, and kissed him again. This time slower for effect. Her hands moved down his chest, and above his pants. They stayed there for a moment, but when no protest came out of Sheldon, only him kissing her more, Penny went for it.

Her hands undid his belt. She used the belt to turn him to face the other way to push him against her door. A loud thud went through the apartment, and then the sound of Sheldon's zipper being undone.

Sheldon didn't object. He loved it. He liked the feeling he was having, and he liked being touched there. It felt amazing.

Penny pulled his pants down, and found actual boxers instead of tighty-whiteys. Her hands rested on his hips for a moment, her finger tapping in sync, before she reached for the waistband. She pulled down his boxers, and gaped at his size.

Who knew Sheldon could be that big. But you know what they say, big hands big dick.

Sheldon leaned his hands back against the door emitting a smaller thud, and took in his feelings.

Penny had her mouth around him, and he...he liked it.

A low groan came from Sheldon, and Penny took it as he was about to came. She allowed him to ejaculate in her mouth, while she doesn't enjoy it, she figured he could have the experience at least once.

Sheldon took Penny's hand, and followed her towards her bedroom. She went through a draw, and pulled out a pack of condoms.

"I'm going to put it on, okay?" Penny said.

Sheldon nodded, and realized then she was about to get naked. _Oh sweet _

_Jesus!_

Penny put on the condom quickly, but carefully, and then took off Sheldon's shirts. When she moved back towards him, his hands were deciding whether to take her, well his, shirt off.

"It's okay, you can do it." Penny encouraged.

Sheldon drew in a large breath, and then unbuttoned the first button, his hands shaking slightly making the process longer. Penny wanted to rip it off, but knew Sheldon needed the time. He needed the gradual change.

Finally he got to the last button, and undid it. The shirt covered her bra still and exposed her stomach. Sheldon then pushed it down ear arms, and Penny took it off completely.

Penny stepped closer, and grabbed his hands.

"I'm going to show you, where and what to do. If you get uncomfortable just say." Penny comforted.

Sheldon nodded unable to find words.

Penny pushed him against the bed, and crawled on top of him. She took his hands and placed them on top of her boobs. She allowed him to touch them before undoing her bra completely, for progressive reasons.

Sheldon moved his hands slightly, and that's how Penny knew he was ready. She reached behind and unclipped her bra. It's was Sheldon's turn to gape. He moved his hands back to her breasts and played with them. He bounced them, pushed them together, and squeezed them. Almost everything you could think of.

Penny took his right hand, and moved it down her body. Slowly but surely, Sheldon knew where it was going. Penny allowed his fingers to play with the lacing on her panties, before she whispered in his ear to take them off.

Sheldon awkwardly did, and then moved his hands back to his side. Penny wanted to laugh, but didn't. Never has any guy ever done that to her.

"You okay?" Penny asked.

"Y-e-sss" Sheldon stuttered.

Penny griped his hand once more, and moved it back between her legs. She guided his fingered showing him what she liked.

She let go, and allowed him to try on his own. As moans escaped her lips, the more confident Sheldon grew. Finally, she orgasmed, and Sheldon was almost proud of making Penny feel that way.

Penny gripped Sheldon's penis again and moved in towards her vagina. She waited before lowering herself onto him for anything. He looked nervous, but excited.

As he entered her, Sheldon immediately let out his own moan. Penny did too only a second later, adjusting to his size. Once in fully, Penny slowly began raising and lowering her hips.

A flash of emotions took over Sheldon. The main being lust. He enjoyed it. Penny did as well, she hasn't been a virgin for quite the time, but having sex with Sheldon made her feel like one.

Sheldon was about to ejaculate, he felt like he couldn't breathe, but it felt good still. It felt amazing. Never would he have imagined having sex with feel_ this_ good.

Sheldon's hips thrusted up as he came, his body continued the up and down motion as a natural instinct and in those four thrusts Penny came too.

Penny lay on the bed next to him. Sheldon regained his breath, and wrapped an arm around Penny's stomach. He leaned on his side staring at Penny.

Penny smiled, and Sheldon used movies as his knowledge for his next move, he moved his lips to hers, giving penny a light kiss on the lips. Penny turned on her side, and they cuddled not saying a single word.

Thoughts ran through their minds, but they weren't that different.

••••••••••

Penny woke up some time later, Sheldon's rhythmic breath in her ear. He had an arm around her stomach still, and another under his cheek.

Penny laughed to herself; he's probably never slept like this before. As Penny tried to adjust herself, Sheldon tighten his grip of her.

Aw! She thought. Penny closed her eyes again, and they betrayed her by allowing her to sleep again.

Sheldon woke up and was a bit startled by Penny's presence. He lifted his head off his hand, and looked at Penny.

Everything came rushing back to him. All the emotions, the pleasure, the lust, the way everything felt. He enjoyed it and hoped Penny would allow him to do it more. He placed his head back on his hand, knowing his position would cause havoc on his back. He watched Penny sleep.

She woke about ten minutes later, and smiled at him. Penny yawned, and then stood up. She changed into clothes that may not be clean, but at least she could leave the apartment in them. Sheldon regathered his apparel, and got dressed as he found them. Finally, he finished and turned to find Penny watching him.

He blushed slightly. Unsure what to do, he stayed where he was. Penny walked towards him, placed her arms around his waist and hugged him. Sheldon immediately wrapped his arms around her too. Penny felt so comfortable with him.

"Are we?" Sheldon asked.

"Dating?" Penny asked.

"Can we?" Sheldon asked.

"We can." Penny confirmed.

Sheldon smiled. Penny walked to her fridge and grabbed two waters.

"Can I ask, what made you want to?" Penny asked.

"Well, I came over here prepared to scold you for leaving my refrigerator a mess, but I saw you in my shirt. While I hated that shirt before, I like it now. At least on you." Sheldon explained.

Penny smiled and hugged him again. Wow was she pushing her no touching limits. However, Sheldon didn't seem to care. He looked like he enjoyed it.

"Are you joining Leonard, Howard, Raj and I for pizza?" Sheldon asked.

The time read 4:54pm. He wasn't achieving REM sleep tonight, but he sure wouldn't change anything about his evening.

"Yeah, I guess we should go over there." Penny told.

"I suppose." Sheldon reluctantly said.

"I have to do a few things before going across the hall, particularly not looking like I just had sex, so I'll meet you in like a half hour, okay?" Penny explained.

"Okay." Sheldon said as he kissed her on the lips again.

He exited knowing for a fact he would never get tired of doing that. Before he opened his door to find Leonard sitting on the couch watching television, Sheldon turned and looked back at Penny's door. He smirked and turned yearning to see Penny again.

"Where were you?" Leonard questioned.

Sheldon panicked. Where was he? What's he going to say!? Then, he heard a voice in his head yelling to calm down and if he tells Leonard the truth, will go junior rodeo on him.

"I went for a walk." Sheldon lied.

Not a single twitch, lying must be easier if you really need to.

Leonard shrugged and went to watching TV. If only he knew, Sheldon thought. He wouldn't be so calm right now.

* * *

**Remember if you want a second part then review and favorite and follow. Hope you all liked this story anyways. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe funny thing about this is that I had the next part in my head and it kept changing and changing but I finally found something to go with and I'm 90% I'm in love with this one. I HAVE MADE A DECISION! I believe I am going to make this into a story! I'd definitely like to see the reviews, follows and favorites still increase, The first chapter was very successful and honestly, the more reviews and follows the story has the better and faster the updates come. If I get another 18 reviews I can definitely promise another chapter in two weeks time. Y'all made me really happy with all the positive responses to this, and if it continues the updates will come on a weekly basis. I can promise that. **

* * *

Howard and Raj joined Sheldon and Leonard in their apartment twelve minutes later. Sheldon ignored the three of them and counted down the remaining 18 minutes before Penny joined them. Then, Sheldon heard a word worth his attention. Penny.

"...Penny and some guy in her apartment before. There was a loud bang against her door, and I went to make sure everything was okay, but before I knocked I heard some guy moan." Leonard sulked.

Sheldon's heart thumped in his chest. He couldn't believe that Leonard heard that. Sheldon then wondered what he was doing in the hall. When he left Leonard was in his bedroom. He didn't hear the door open or close and he prayed that Leonard didn't see him leave and go into Penny's apartment.

"That's rough man." Howard sympathetically said.

"It's probably some guy that can beat us all up but has no real job. Why does Penny even like those guys? It's not like they can support her like I can." Leonard whinnied.

Howard thought for a minute then spoke.

"I can see who the person is for you. I have a camera set up out there from when you two were dating." He offered.

"There's no camera." Leonard told.

"It's tiny you wouldn't see it unless you were an inch away from it." Howard clarified.

Sheldon by now had turned and pretended to watch TV, but he was more interested in what they were talking about. Sheldon calculated his heart rate in his mind, if he didn't know better; he was having a heart attack.

"Yeah, let's make fun of the guy Penny brought home." Raj encouraged.

Sheldon panicked. He didn't know what to do. Howard stood up and grabbed Leonard's laptop. He played with a program and then accessed the password protected camera history.

"Where should we go back to?" Howard asked.

"I heard it at 2:40." Leonard said.

"Alright." Howard said dragging out the all.

They placed a time in and Sheldon watched nervously. It was too early and now they had to wait. Sheldon fidgeted and his shifted his weight back and forth. He thought if it were possible, his heart would jump out of his chest.

Finally, Sheldon appeared. Everyone dismissed it quickly. They all thought he was going to leave. Sheldon's hands shook with fear and he slowly began to back up towards the door. Then, Howard noticed the time. Leonard appeared, but not fully. It was 2:39. Then they all gasped as Leonard went running to the door. Sheldon had never left.

"You." Leonard hissed.

"You?" Leonard repeated in disbelief

Howard and Raj backed away from him.

"You and Penny had sex!?" Leonard yelled.

Sheldon remained quiet unsure what to do. He glanced at the time and knew Penny was supposed to arrive in another three minutes, but with her late tendencies it would be at least six.

"I can't believe you! You know I love Penny! Then, then you go in there and you two have sex! Since when do you have sex! And with Penny!" Leonard yelled.

Leonard gave Sheldon a death glare. They stared at each other for ten seconds. Sheldon made no move to talk.

"Aren't you going to talk? Or are you just going to stand there and be an idiot! I can't believe you betrayed me Sheldon!" Leonard hissed.

"One, we both know I am not dumb. In fact, I am smarter than everyone in this very apartment and building. Two, I didn't betray you. Penny and you have been broken up for nearly five months. You've gone out on four dates with different women. One of the women you continued dating for an extra three. It isn't like you were dating Penny." Sheldon calmly argued.

"YOU DID BETRAY ME!" Leonard screamed.

In Leonard's moment of anger filled adrenaline, he sprang forward and before Sheldon could make any move punched him square in the face. Sheldon stumbled backwards and held a hand to where Leonard had hit him. Still, Leonard was in front of him. Only a foot away.

"Sheldon. I want you to tell me. Do you love Penny?" He hissed.

"I don't see the relevance.." Sheldon's voice had a sense a fear in it now.

Leonard ravished with the fear in his voice.

"Tell me right now." Leonard hissed through his teeth.

"I-I love Penny." Sheldon said out of fear more than truth.

"YOU BASTARD!" Leonard yelled.

Leonard threw another punch at Sheldon with all his anger in it. This one had hit more towards his eye and caused immediate pain. Raj and Howard had taken Leonard and pushed him back towards them. Sheldon took the time to escape and go to Penny's.

When he turned to grab the door knob it flung open, right into his forehead and nose. Sheldon stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. Penny's eyes widened when she saw her new boyfriend on the floor. Howard and Raj were talking to Leonard in an urgent manor, and Leonard stared at her furiously. Penny helped Sheldon up, and walked him to her apartment. Where, he passed out in for fifteen minutes.

Penny heard a slight moan come from Sheldon. Another one followed and after the thrice time, his eyes opened. Penny sighed with relief, but his black eye had started to appear with dark rings around his left eye.

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry I had no idea you were on the other side of the door." Penny apologized.

Sheldon moaned in pain again and moved a hand to his jaw. He flinched at the flash of pain that went through his body. Penny took his hand in hers and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"Leonard heard when you pushed me against the door. Howard apparently has a camera set up to watch your door, and when Leonard had told them, he offered to show him who it was. They wanted to make fun of the guy you had brought home. They saw me enter your apartment but never leave." Sheldon explained.

Penny looked at her hands and then the bruises on Sheldon's face. His face hurt whenever he talked. He hated not being able to speak in full explained sentences but he had no choice. The pain was enormous.

"Leonard did this to you?" Penny questioned.

"Yes. I didn't expect him to hit me and I'm not one for violence." Sheldon sighed.

Penny peered at Sheldon's face once more. Where the door had hit his forehead an outline of it was in bright red and a bit of blood from his nose was dried. Penny was filled with anger. How could Leonard do that to Sheldon? He's still his best friend.

"I'll be right back." Penny said as she left.

Sheldon stared after her, but knew to stay. She knocked on 4A's door. She wanted to rip it open, but she was apprehensive after hurting Sheldon. Leonard opened it and immediately his demeanor changed.

"Let's talk." Penny said forcefully pulling him forwards.

"I can't believe you." Leonard blatantly stated.

"Listen to what you're saying, Leonard. We haven't been dating officially for five months, and before that were we even dating? Because I remember being unhappy for at least three months before that. How long did we date? Four months? Maybe you thought we were in a perfect relationship, but we weren't." Penny argued.

"We were in a good relationship. You think a relationship with Sheldon is going to be good? All he cares about is himself! He doesn't care about you! As soon a better opportunity arises he'll be gone quicker than you could ever imagine. When that happens don't come crawling to me." Leonard huffed.

"Sheldon's capable of so much more than you think. You don't give him enough credit." Penny argued.

"Yeah, yeah. He's so capable." Leonard made fun of.

"Just remember who just had sex with me." Penny hissed.

They both heard a faint "ohh" from 4A. Penny and Leonard both searched for the tiny camera on the wall. Penny found it, opened the door to 4A and showed Howard the camera in her hand. She then dropped in on the floor and stepped on it. Then, turned furiously to Leonard.

"He's still your fucking best friend. Think of how many times you've screwed him and he's forgiven you without any punches." Penny said louder than usual.

Penny stormed out of 4A and into her own apartment. Sheldon sat on the couch watching the television drowsily. Penny paced around for a few moments then turned to find Sheldon staring at her. She calmed her nerves and turned to Sheldon.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" She asked.

"4A is still my apartment which gets leased out to Leonard." Sheldon scoffed.

Penny looked almost disappointed. Sheldon then revealed his true reasoning behind it.

"It'll also give me time to think over the day's events." He said a little more confident and clear.

Penny understood then. He needed his time to think. To think about what? He had said the day's events. What if that means their relationship? Penny most certainly doesn't want it to end after eight hours! Especially over Leonard, he's had enough control in her life. Penny calmed down and assured herself it was just about Leonard.

"If you are wondering, our relationship was already thought about." Sheldon stated.

"Oh, and what did you decide?" Penny said as her mind thought another way than her flirty tone of voice had.

"I still would very much like to try a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with you. Our friendship worked quite well with only minor bumps but when I needed you, you were there." Sheldon spoke.

Penny inched closer realizing her nerves weren't calmed with reason this time. They had been calmed by Sheldon. He didn't try to calm her or seek out information of what occurred. He simply talked. She hugged him, this time he didn't flinch or try to retract her. He had placed his hands around her and hugged her tight. He found comfort in doing so, and it felt amazing.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" Sheldon whispered into her hair.

"Sure. Where do you want to go? Pizza?" Penny asked.

"Today has been a stressful day, I'll admit. I'd very much prefer if we could stick to my schedule today." Sheldon requested.

"That's fine, I get it. Do you want to order it here or go there?" Penny asked.

"We can go there. We can walk, if you wish it's only a few blocks away." Sheldon suggested.

"That sounds nice actually. I've been meaning to go to the park. They decorated the big pine tree for Christmas." Penny revealed.

"Let me grab my jacket, and then we can go." Sheldon softly said.

"Don't let them bother you." Penny comforted.

She placed a light kiss on his lips and then allowed him to leave. She felt like a mother sending her child off to college. Truthfully, Sheldon felt like one. Scared, but excited. The excitement wasn't for them, though, it was in fact for Penny. His Penny.

Sheldon turned the doorknob slowly, memories of being whacked in the head with it replayed in his mind. The guys were sitting on the couch watching TV, and they all looked up at him. Leonard's lips formed a small smile. Sheldon moved to grab his jacket, and still could feel their gaze upon him. He quickly exited leaving the three men without a word.

"Ready?" Penny spoke before Sheldon could close the door completely.

"Yes." He answered.

Penny placed her hand in his and they walked down the stairs together silently, but happily. Sheldon's mind questioned why Leonard had smiled. The others were taken back by his appearance. Which he still hadn't looked at. He was too nervous when Penny yelled at Leonard to do anything but listen.

Penny's thoughts were the complete opposite. Almost. While Sheldon sulked about the events to himself, Penny thought of revenge, her Nebraskan teenaged years coming back to her. If Leonard didn't apologize for hurting him, and at least express his gratitude for their relationship, Leonard was going to move out. She doesn't care how fake the act will be, he needs to put one on. Sheldon ultimately owns the apartment. His name is on the paper. If he tells Leonard to move out, he has no choice but to.

They both pushed Leonard out of their minds and vowed to at least try and had a good time. Sheldon considering this a date and Penny too, but not an official one. More of an I'm-going-out-for-food-and-was-wondering-if-you're-hungry. Still, they're together and that's all that matters.

* * *

**Remember for quicker and better updates, please review, follow and favorite. Heads up The Best Friend Conspiracy will be updated by 12/15. Seems like many many days, but it really isn't. Remember REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY **


End file.
